


When I drift away I'll dream of you... It's always you

by Earthsbestdefender



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Crying, I am writing cuz I am freaking out, mention of other Avengers - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: What is Tony thinking as he leaves his message. What becomes of the man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a hopeless mess.

"Come on work!" Tony banged on the mangled remains of his helmet. To his surprise it worked.  _Good._ He didn't feel like fighting. Not anymore. He couldn't. He wasn't strong enough.

"Okay Miss Potts," Tony began his message the one way he knew how. Pepper was the love of his life. She was his foundatiantion. His world. The one constant. She was the one who was there for him. Pepper was his everything. The only name he found he could address her by was the one that he had always called her in his most fond moments.

_"will that be all be all Mr. Stark," Pepper smiled playfully._

_"That will be all Miss Potts, thank you," Tony smiled back at the woman. His assistant, yet equal._

"If you find this recording... don't feel bad."

Tony loved her. He needed her to carry on. This wasn't her fault. He needed her to know that it was okay.

"Part of the journey is the end."

He had had a good journey. Maybe now it was finally time for it to end. 

"Just for the record being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds."

He couldn't help but add this part. He had to make it better. These were his last words to his beloved. He had to try. 

"Food and water ran out four days ago."

He didn't know why he added this. He didn't want her to think about him suffering, but he said it anyway.

"Oxygen will run out tomorrow."

This was it. He wasn't going to make it back to her. He added one last thing. His one dream.

"When I drift off... I'll dream of you."

He always would. His mind and heart belonged to her.

"It's always you."

Tony finished. He couldn't trust himself to say more. He flipped the recording off.

 

He went to window and stared out. The universe was beautiful. The stars took his breath away. Someday people would pay millions to see what he was looking at now, yet he would have given anything to spend just one more sunset on Earth Pepper. Nothing beat it. Her warm touch. Her smile. Her hand in his. Her eyes, a whole galaxy of their own. Tony slipped to the ground. The oxygen was about gone. He stared out across the stars. She was out there somewhere. Somewhere far away was Earth. Tony let a tear slip down down his cheek as he closed his eyes. The thick air was making him sleepy. He took one last glance out across the universe and descended into blackness.

And as promised he dreamed of Pepper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper stroked Tony's damp greasy hair. 

"I've got you," She whispered wiping a tear away, "Don't just dream of me. Come back to me."

She had watched his message. She needed him to come back to her.

"Pepper you know the chances aren't good. We don't know how long he was like that."

Pepper ignored Bruce's gentle words. Tony had to live. She didn't space proof the quinjet and have Thor teleport them here just to find Tony and watch him die.

"Tony, I need you. Come back to me."

He shifted slightly. His eyes flickered open.

"This is a dream," His voice was thin  and raspy.

"No my love. I am here! this is real."

"It can't be."

He closed his eyes again. Pepper hopped up onto the stretcher, and pulled his head into her lap.

"Tony. It is time for you to come back. We are going home."

Tony opened his eyes again.

"This is a good dream. I'd like to stay here," Tony rasped.

"Stay with me forever," Pepper whispered, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Tony reached up and whipped it away. His eyes lit up a little.

 

 

It wasn't a dream.

She had come for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psyche! I'm actually not a horrible person!  
> Please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Still am. Help.  
> Please comment.


End file.
